A New World
by DavidRanger
Summary: A man wakes up in a world that he thought was just a video game. He tries to start a new life in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

David awoke laying on his back in the middle of a field. He sat up quickly and was met by dizziness. Once he recovered he observed his surroundings. He was in a large rolling field with rocks and other protrusions, and he was at the edge of a forest. His hiking pack was a short distance away as well as his rifle bag.

He now remembered how he arrived here, or rather the events prior. He was in his favorite hunting spot about to lay down in a prone position and stake out some deer. He was grabbed from behind and…he couldn't remember anything else. He got up slowly and made his way to the rifle bag. It was empty. He looked around quickly for any sign of a .308 or AR15, but found none. He went to look at his pack, and sighed in relief when he found his Glock and .357 revolver.

He attached the 9mm to his waist via its holster and put the magnum in an outer pocket of the pack. He folded the rifle bag and put it in the pack, took out a hunting knife and strapped it to his hip and produced a bottle of water and a ration bar, which he proceeded to consume. He sat down and thought over his current situation: He was not anywhere near home or his hunting spot, judging the landscape. In fact, he had never seen a field of this size anywhere near his hometown. He figured the only way to find answers to where he was would be to get up and walk around. Thank God he had more than enough rations to last him a few days. With nothing else to do, he prayed for a few minutes, got up and started walking in a random direction. Hopefully he would find something soon.

He checked his watch. An hour had passed, and nothing, yet. He was about to sit down for a second when he heard a stream. He jogged forward until he found it. Thankfully something besides grass and hills! He looked up and down the stream, narrow enough to hop over easily. He decided to head right and follow the stream. Hopefully it ran near civilization. He didn't have to wait long, as when he crested the next hill, he saw what looked like some kind of spire in the distance. Oh, thank God. He dropped to his knees and said a prayer of thanks before moving toward it. He saw what looked like a very neatly carved cliff in front of the spire, but as he drew nearer, it turned out to be a wall. He saw now that it was obviously an enormous castle. Was this England?

"Halt!" he was broken from his trance by a gruff voice to his right. He turned to see several knights on horseback headed in his direction. "Who goes there?" said the same voice as the knights began to encircle him. The one who spoke rode up closer than the others, him being the only one without a drawn sword or spear. "David Warring," he responded. Were these guys for real? Was this cosplay, or an elaborate amusement park? Well, it would probably be best to play along, just in case they were really cut off from the rest of the world. Not likely.

"We know not of any Warring that has business with her majesty. State your business."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm just lost."

"From where do you hail, stranger Warring?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Never heard of it."

"Um…where am I, sir?"

"Hyrule."

Waiiiiit a second. He must be dreaming. THE Hyrule? Zelda Hyrule? Yeah….nahhhhh. Play along. Play along. "I have heard of Hyrule, sir. I…" he searched for the right words, "I was kidnapped, good sir. I really do not know how I ended up in this beautiful country."

"Your compliments are met with thanks, Mister Warring. I take it you are without lodging?" By this time all the knights had stood down and were facing in various directions, now deeming David as a non-threat.

"Sir Lorent!" A young man rode up to the group on a small horse, obviously a page-boy. "Commander Heldman requires your presence immediately!" The knight acknowledged then turned back to David, awaiting his answer.

"Y-yes sir, I…uh…I am."

Sir Lorent nodded once. "Knights, escort Mister Warring to the inn, and pay for three days' lodging. If you are not able to obtain employment by that time, come to the castle gates and ask for me."

"Thank you sir. I am much obliged."

With that, Sir Lorent headed toward the castle. One of the knights looked at David and motioned his head, then David nodded and began walking. As they entered the castle walls, it occurred to him that this just might be real. The smell was proof enough. Even so, he would still need some convincing. He took in all the sights as they passed. Chickens, donkeys, produce, carts, and many other things fit for a medieval market. They arrived at the inn quickly, and one of the knights went in before him and talked to the innkeeper, who nodded and beckoned him over. The knight nodded silently to him and departed.

"Good day sir! Welcome! I'm Anju. Thank you for visiting the stock pot inn!" the young lady behind the counter excitedly said. "The knight explained everything to me, and I could use some help around the inn, if that's alright with you? Oh! Here's your key." She handed him a skeleton key with a specific pattern, and the label 203. "Second floor, if that's ok with you, and third room down."

David nodded once, trying to take everything in. "Yes…I…wow." He shook his head and took a deep breath. Was this real?

"Is everything alright, dear?" Anju asked.

"I-yes, I just…no, it's not. I was kidnapped and dropped here."

"Oh dear! The knight didn't explain that! Here, take a seat, and I'll run your baggage to your room. Poor thing!"

He nodded and slipped his pack off, handing it to her. She "oofed" when she took it, and David went to help, but got his hand promptly smacked lightly away.

"I've got it, dear. Carried heavier than this," she said with a smile, and started up the stairs. David sat down and put his head in his hands. He awoke to a gentle nudge on his right shoulder. "Dear," Anju whispered, "You should go up to your bed. It's all made up for you."

He nodded groggily and gave a mumbled thanks before heading upstairs and promptly falling down on the very comfortable bed. Yep. This was definitely real.


	2. Chapter 2

David awoke to a noise…a scream. eh probably my dream, but he always listened for a second just to make sure. Just as he was about to turn over and go back to sleep, he heard it again, albeit muffled. Odd, how could he hear a muffled – he shook himself – _time to stop analyzing and start acting. Ok, call the police and tell them you heard_ – wait. He realized where he was. It was musty, yet clean, and the wooden shutters to the window were open. "Ohhhh…" he groaned as he realized the situation. He got up rapid fire, went over to his bag and grabbed his hunting knife, as well as his pistol with silencer. There was no one that he knew of more qualified to intervene than he at the moment, seeing that he hadn't heard any shouts from honorable people like law enforcement.

 _Knock Knock._ "David, waa that you screaming?" A female voice asked. It was that lady from downstairs…Anna?

"No, I'm going outside to check on it," he responded as he opened the door. He still had his hunting garb on, so he was well fitted to go outside.

"Oh no you don't." She stood in front of him like a mother. "You just got kidnapped, and God knows how long it's been since you ate or drank."

"I'm fine." He brushed past her quickly, taking the stairs three at a time. Being 6 foot helps with that.

"But…" she shook her head as she heard the front door open and slam shut. "Some men never grow out of being boys."

David was jogging toward the center of town, which he assumed to be around a large fountain. He stopped and listened for any movement. He hoped he wasn't too late. The run-in with Anju may have-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a woman.

"Shut up you whore! Gag her again Vren! Make sure she doesn't-OW! YOU WENCH!" **SLAP**

David made his way toward the voices.

"Marin what was that about? You didn't have to hit her. Plus, we don't want anyone hearing us," Said Vren as he re-gagged their quarry.

"The crazy wench bit me on my hand!"

"Grmmphrrrmpppruuum," said a female voice.

**SLAP** "Shut up. You'd think you'd have sense to shut up while-"

"Ahhhh, Marin help! I-Aghghghgh…" Blood spilt to the cobblestone pavement as the owner of the voice went silent. David retreated with his kill back around the building.

"Vren! Vren!" Marin looked around for his friend, but could only make out the silhouettes of the buildings, barely.

"If you'd like to escape his fate, I suggest you leave. Now." A new voice was heard in the dark, silent alleyway.

"Ok…Ok…" he whimpered. The _Clang_ of metal was heard and swift footsteps leading away from the scene. David peered around the corner and saw no one except the girl. He came around the corner and approached slowly, hands in front of him. "Ma'am, I'm here to help. I heard your screams. Come, let us be going somewhere safe." The woman sat there and looked at him, remaining still. David then saw two ropes around her waist and feet, and came to the conclusion she was tied up. Made sense, she was being kidnapped. He reached down and picked her up bridal style and headed back to the inn.

Anju was waiting at the door and opened when David came up to the porch. "Oh, bring her in! Poor thing…was it you screaming dear?" She asked as she caressed the young girl's forehead. The girl nodded, and proceeded to bawl, the shock of the situation coming to bear. David set her down on the couch in the lobby and untied her gag, then cut her bounds. He was about to remove them when he was drawn close to the girl in a tight embrace. He felt wetness on his cheek as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, poor thing…" whispered Anju. David heard water splashing behind him, then dripping, like something was dipped in water. He then felt cool water and the embrace was relented.

When he stood, he saw Anju was wiping her face clear of dirt and blood. She looked at David gratefully, then to Anju. "What's your name, miss?" Said Anju in a gentle, motherly tone. "F-F-Fara…" was the quiet reply.

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Fara. I am Anju, the innkeeper, and this is David. He's one of my guests now, but it looks like I might want him to stick around, seeing that he can do more than just sleep, apparently." She smiled at him when she spoke, a knowing smile. She was stating and asking a question at the same time. David nodded and chuckled, followed by a small smile. He was still serious and keeping an eye out for the other offender, in case he followed them. "I'd love to," was his response.

Anju ensured Fara was comfortable and waited with her until she fell asleep. David insisted on sleeping on the floor, in case the other kidnapper came back. "No, no no, David, and for the last time, no. I will lock all the windows and doors on the first floor. It would take a knight to get through to it."

"Alright, but if I hear so much as a peep, I'm flying down these stairs."

Anju chuckled. "As you should. Now, rest my new employee. We have a busy first day of work tomorrow."

"May I rest and look around, Miss Anju, and start the day after?"

"Oh! I am so sorry, I nearly forgot your plight. Oh, please do forgive me. Yes, yes, you can stay as long as you like after your first three days. In fact, we will not start until your three days are up. Fair?"

"Fair. Thank you, Miss Anju."

"Please, just Anju."

"Old habit, I'm sorry."

"Oh, well, good night _mister_ David." She had a smirk on as she closed the door to her quarters.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Women."

"I heard that!"

He nearly roared in laughter but caught himself, careful to not be too loud.


End file.
